I've Got Your Back
by Clumsy Firefly
Summary: Swanqueen. AU, Emma swan is a deputy in storybrooke, OC's, [I promise they're not annoying] What happens when Regina starts working with Emma on the force, things get interesting sexy and sassy. Will Emma confess her love for the mayor before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan got out of her police cruiser and walked to the police station's main entrance, things in Storybrooke had grown, it had become a secret place for people with magic all over the world. It was no longer a small town, it was growing and it was becoming quite the small city, There was a supermarket now, they even had more restaurants. All sorts of creatures lived here, ranging from vampires to magic users, Storybrooke taught people how to harness and use their powers, at the College, Storybrooke College taught people from all over how to use these things and still be able to interact with human beings.

That's what everyone wanted after they came back from neverland they wanted Storybrooke to be a place people could come to if they needed help, it had been four years since they began creating this new Storybrooke. Regina and Emma didn't hate each other but their situation was complicated, both women had had previous sexual engagements with each other. It was a complicated situation and everyone in town knew, they had stopped having sex when Henry began to catch on. They called it off immediately, it was nothing more than sex and now they were back to their usual bantery sass, Regina and Emma they were, it was complicated.

As for Storybrooke itself it was no longer a quiet town, there was crime all over, nothing too terrible but things were starting to get out of hand and the captain of the police department Miranda Levrai was hiring new recruits. Emma and Sydney worked for the police department along with David and Graham whom were partners on the force both Sydney and Emma worked alone, they sometimes teamed up on cases but they prefered to do their work alone. And unfortunately for them each of them were to be taking on a new partner, as told by their boss, Miranda.

There was a train station to bring people in and out of the growing city, there were running buses and there was even a coach bus that went back and forth from Boston on Saturday morning and went back to Boston the following Friday. So if you came down to Storybrooke by train you'd have to visit for at least a week. They had just finished building an Olive Garden and were now hiring, Henry had an upcoming interview, he was seventeen now and was looking for a job to preoccupy him, he was just finishing his eleventh year and was heading into grade twelve after the summer holiday, which had just begun.

Emma entered the moderate sized Police station, they had expanded and had built a second floor, there were more offices now and the basement had been made into a jail to confine all types of misfits, Regina had put a spell on the basement and anybody that shouldn't be getting out didn't get out. She sighed and walked up the stairs to her office, she had her own office, not everyone was so lucky, only Emma and Miranda had their own placed the box of donuts she had bought for the office on a table just outside her office for everyone to grab one if they wanted.

Emma walked into her office and was greeted by Miranda who was sitting on the blonde's desk waiting for her to get in. Miranda was the sheriff and everyone else was her hired deputy's. Emma hadn't been that keen on keeping the title sheriff, Miranda had come to storybrooke an ex police chief, she found storybrooke and had become very good friends with Emma over the years and eventually she earned herself the title Sheriff, Emma didn't fight over that though, she was okay with just being a deputy. Miranda had nothing to do with magic, but she most certainly knew about it know, she had been skeptical at first but didn't care too much when she found out.

"Morning Swan," Miranda smiled, she was tossing a stress ball back and forth in her hands, it was Emma's minion stress ball, she loved to squeeze that thing, Emma loved the minions from Despicable Me as well, she thought they were hilarious.

She loved talking to Regina about that movie, Regina hated the minions, she found them childish and whenever Emma brought them up it annoyed the hell out of Regina. The two weren't best friends but they certainly were good friends, they sometimes talked and got personal, Emma was beyond in love with Regina who just never stopped sassing the hell out of her, but that's just how it was for the two woman. They drove each other insane, but Emma liked the entertainment in her life and Regina didn't mind the blonde's company, it broke her heart whenever Regina came to tell her about her new conquest that she was fucking.

Miranda's hair was as long as Emma's and red as a cherry apple was tied back in a pony tail. Her ethnic background was Filipino, she wasn't from the philippines but she definitely had the traits, she was very tall and strong, she was built a lot like Emma but slightly larger. She was very kind and had a good heart, she knew how to run things and though there was crime as should be expected when something continued to grow bigger, she dealt with all the shit thrown at her very well.

"Morning captain," Emma smiled, the two were good friends outside of work but they were always fairly serious, at least when they had a case, everyone in the office was a bunch of goons who all loved to play pranks on each other, Miranda was very laid back.

"Ready for the new employees I've hired?" Miranda smiled, it was a wicked smile and Emma contemplated what the hell that could mean.

"Depends on who it is," Emma said slowly.

Miranda laughed, it was a soft chuckle, she tossed the ball at Emma who had very good reflexes, she caught it without a problem. Miranda grabbed one of the donuts that Emma had brought with her, she had left them on the table outside her office. Miranda mumbled through the food in her mouth that once she had put on her uniform to meet her near the front entrance where the two new employees were waiting.

Emma did as she was told and threw on her Storybrooke police jacket, she grabbed a bear claw and made her way downstairs to where everyone was waiting, David had joined her and greeted his daughter with a warm smile. He took a sip from his coffee and stood beside Emma who had stopped a few feet behind the captain, she mumbled to David about how the mayor must be so pleased about the new budget and money she would have to be throwing out. He laughed and took another drink from his coffee, little did they know, Regina was right there, she entered the doorway with Robin beside her.

"Does the mayor really need to be here for this?" Emma rolled her eyes, Miranda shot her a look of disapproval at the rude comment, which shut Emma up immediately, Regina made eye contact with the blonde who narrowed her eyes and Emma chuckled knowing she'd get called out on that one later.

"Technically I'm not the mayor in here," Regina smiled, she was looking forward to this, she was getting far too bored in her office.

"Yes that's correct Regina and Robin are our new employees, with extensive interviews and training from you guys these two will make a fine addition to our team," Miranda smiled, "And since Sydney and Emma don't have partners, you now do, Sydney you with Robin and Emma you are partners with Regina, show them the ropes." David choked on his coffee and let out a snort of laughter, while Emma just opened her mouth in objection.

"Oh n-n-no, no, you can not be serious" Emma frowned, she wagged her finger back and forth trying to be serious but Regina just laughed at Emma's attempt to get out of this. Emma was nowhere near hating the mayor but that didn't mean she wanted to see her at work and outside of work as well.

"Well, Yes I am," Miranda said smiling, she walked to her office which was just across the hall and closed the door, "And no this isn't a joke."

"Show me the ropes," Regina smiled, she nudged Emma's arm and looked her the eyes before she gave the blonde a wicked smile, "Partner."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked behind Regina who headed up the stairs, Emma pointed her in the right direction.

David and Graham grabbed their belts and keys to the police cruiser and headed out for the door to check on the town, it was their turn to drive around town. Someone had been messing about, there was a recent break in the flower shop, nobody was harmed and the shopkeeper, whom happened to be away for the week, so David and Graham were going to check that out as well, they had just gotten a call by someone who had been out walking their dog. The windows were broken and there was graffiti, poor Mr. Jhodes would have to be called home from his vacation early to deal with this now annoying situation.

"Good luck," Graham called to Emma who was just walking up the steps, they all knew how it was working with Regina, she wasn't evil or horrible but boy was she ever a hardass.

"Fuck you!" Emma yelled back, just as Regina and her made it to the top of the stairs.

"Ahh," Regina sighed, she glared a bit at the blonde, she didn't like working with Emma either, them working together was truly a joke,"It's good to see you to Emma."

"Everyday to," Emma mumbled as she took a bite out of a second bearclaw, "Yippee."

* * *

"Swan!" Miranda hollered as she walked quickly down the hall towards Emma's office, Emma was slightly bitter, she had just gotten teamed up on by Regina and Sidney on her excessive eating of bear claws, she didn't actually care but she liked playing victim and both the officers knew it wouldn't actually upset Emma. But she pouted nonetheless.

"What?" Emma yelled as Miranda entered the small room, Regina was sitting at the desk and Emma was hovering over her showing how to work with the records and how to use the computer.

"Got something for you to look into, some teenager stumbled across a solid ice set of stairs and there was something about a giant ice monster, he didn't know where it was so it's somewhere in the forest," Miranda told them, she handed them the report and the phone call with the teenager in case they needed to talk to him about further information.

"Let's go," Emma said as she patted Regina's shoulder.

"I know you don't want me here but I was bored in the office and I wanted to get out and do something," Regina said, she shrugged her shoulders in a false attempt of apology, "But I'll have you know I'm not sorry."

"I didn't think you would," Emma pursed her lips and shook her head, she couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's honesty.

"Mmm good to see you understand me," Regina rolled her eyes, Sydney was looking things up on the computer with Robin, he seemed to be doing well to fit in. Sydney overheard their conversation and laughed, which earned him a glare from Emma.

"Let's go," Emma said as she put a hand on Regina's back, she physically shoved the brunette towards the stairs, She got a nasty glare for that move, but Emma just chuckled with laughter.

Emma and Regina got into the police cruiser and Emma let out a sigh, she buckled up as Regina did the same, Regina pulled out lipstick from her purse and looked at herself in the mirror, Emma slammed on the gas pedal and shot forward causing Regina to get lipstick all over her face.

"Really?!" Regina groaned in frustration, she glared at the car, not really blaming Emma until she laughed a bit, then her glare went to Emma who just shot up her arms in defence, "So what the hell are we exactly doing? Something about the forest, because I am not dressed for that," Regina laughed as she nodded to the pumps that she was currently wearing.

"Why the hell would you wear those?" Emma asked, she shook her head as she drove towards the forest, "y'know it's not just walking around all sexy like and dancing in the office, who actually do solve crime here."

"Oh and here I just thought you sat around eating bear claws all day," Regina huffed.

"I have abs," Emma pointed at Regina in defence, "and they're damn awesome."

"For now," Regina smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Obviously we shouldn't step on it till we know it's safe," Emma said as the two women walked towards the ice set of stairs.

Regina stepped up the stairs, completely ignoring the blonde.

"Hey!" Emma said and gave Regina an annoyed look.

"ou were saying," Regina rolled her eyes, "come on savior."

Emma rolled her eyes and followed the brunette woman, she would be the reason she was going to get killed in the near future. They followed an icy path towards what they figured would be the ice monster, but there was nothing there, Regina continued to grumble about the footing of the forest.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW A new story, yeah I said fuck The Hanging Tree, I wasn't liking it, I decided I am going to make that one except instead of oneshots it's going to just be a really depressing story. So if you were reading that stay tuned for that, i just have to figure out what the hell I'm doing, let me know what you think of this story? I'm curious to know your opinions, I value all your opinions.**

 **I don't say this enough, but I love you all. All of you who read my stories, though I don't know you and some maybe I do, I care for you and will love you. Always. I love my fans to the utmost. you guys keep me going. Please I love reviews, they make me feel good**

 **CF**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy the chapter... i know i havent updated jn forever ah im sorry haha

* * *

"

Holy shit! Help me!" a voice yelled loudly, Regina and Emma had been following this ice monster's trail for an hour or so and they hadn't found it yet, but when they heard yelling Emma was already sprinting towards the sound whilst Regina stumbled to catch up on her heels. Emma stopped abruptly and Regina ran right into her back, they saw the monster and Regina began walking slowly towards it.

Emma grabbed the brunette's arm when she saw her walking towards it, it was huge and it was standing in front of of Ryan, who worked at Mr. Gold's shop. He was the only other wolf that was in town, unfortunately Red hated him, he was very similar to gold which is why they worked together. Emma herself had never really had a conversation with him, she had gone into the shop of course but mostly it had been to talk to Mr. gold never Ryan. He mostly worked in the back Emma assumed, to be fixing artifacts or checking inventory; something along those lines.

He was a scrawny thing, mostly bone and no muscle, though one could automatically assume them when in wolf form when he is a ferocious beast. He had much more control over his wolf form then red did and when the moon became full, she reluctantly went with him and hunted and he kept her calmed down, she was learning. His dark skin stood out against the white snow of the monster, his black dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail, his green eyes were of pure terror and he was on his ass with his hand up trying to calm down this angry monster.

"We go in, quietly and no sudden movements, you distract it then I'll shoot it with my gun and if that doesn't work then you use magic," Emma said as she nodded her head thinking it was a pretty decent plan, "Okay let's go."

Emma ran around to the other side as Regina shot a fireball at the monster and it instantly crumbled. She wasn't even in position at all she just went off and did her own thing, "Or just ignore me and do that."

"Well it's gone isn't it?" Regina smiled triumphantly.

"We do everything else before we use magic. Magic is a last resort!" Emma rolled her eyes as she put her gun away.

"Oh my god thank you!" Ryan exclaimed, he ran up to them shaking slightly, he grabbed the two woman and hugged them both, "you saved my life."

Regina patted his back gently, she glared at him as he took a step back, he had a huge smile, " why the hell were you out here? Why did you summon that?" she had another fireball summoned in her hand and was ready.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed as she smacked Regina's hand away, the fireball went away, "Don't mind her, she's new to the team, are you okay?"

Emma placed her hand on Ryan's forearm, she was genuinely concerned if he was okay. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were of pure terror, he took a deep breath and focused on his breathing for a few minutes. Emma waited patiently while Regina just rolled her eyes and walked over to the dust of the snow monster, she kicked the dirt a bit and left her hands in her pocket. The blonde deputy ignored her new partner and focused her attention on the anxiety ridden man.

"Yes, I'm okay, that was a bit startling, first thing in the morning I'll be honest," Ryan laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What were you doing out here?" Emma asked with interest, just because he was screaming does not mean he's getting off so easy, but then Emma always looked at it innocent until proven guilty, Regina thought otherwise apparently as she shot a glare at the man. Clearly she wasn't buying his story so far, he looked at her with a scared expression, she was an intimidating woman and stories were not in short supply around here everyone knew who Regina was, who she had been.

"I was going for my morning jog and then this thing popped out of nowhere and nearly scared the shit out of me," Ryan was clearly in shock, he was a very calm man, he seemed nice but he was very manipulative and apparently couldn't be trusted, but again Emma couldn't just go with whatever one else had said about him, she had to make her own opinions.

"Well you're okay now," Emma smiled, she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently letting him know that he was safe.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," he said, he seemed like he really meant it and Emma always appreciated when people were nice to her instead of just blaming her which happened rather often.

"Emma," Regina said suddenly, interrupting the two's conversation and gaining their full attention, "check this out, looks like this was the monster that broke into to Gold's shop this morning. It's a mirror, but it's certainly from Gold's."

"There was a break-in this morning?!" Emma asked with wide eyes, "What? When in the hell?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "Miranda sent Robin and Sydney to look at it, you were too busy eating bearclaws."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked back at Ryan who was looking at the mirror with narrowed eyes, "I've seen one of those," Ryan said walking over to Regina and taking it from her hands, "We just got it actually, it wasn't even out of the packaging, came in last night, it's an ancient mirror used for summoning things.."

"Oh so this monster wanted to summon some nice friends?" Regina huffed out in annoyance.

"Regina bring back the monster, let's see where this guy was headed before we interrupted him," Emma said suddenly, thinking it was a great plan.

"Who do you think I am?" Regina exclaimed, "Gandhi?"

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, "Can you do it or not?"

"Obviously not Emma," Regina said whilst crossing her arms.

"Is it okay if I go?" Ryan asked, he was holding the mirror and figured he would take it back to the shop, "I'll take the mirror back to it's home."

"I would like to take that actually, in case this person comes back for it later," Emma smiled at him.

"Of course," Ryan smiled back at her, he handed it to her, once she took it he turned to walk away, "thanks. For saving me."

"Just don't do it again," Regina threw in, Ryan nodded his head and jogged off in his running gear.

* * *

"You found... a mirror?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow, she didn't understand what the hell was so special about this mirror, "What exactly do? Or does it just tell you whom is the fairest in all the land."

Emma laughed as Miranda handed the mirror to Regina, she frowned as the two laughed at her but she just rolled her eyes and explained what it did, "Well obviously that's me so we don't have to even discuss it, anyways the mirror as Ryan explained said that it summons things."

"Who the hell is Ryan?" Miranda asked, things were getting more unclear as these two tried to explain things.

"He works at Mr. Gold's, he was out for a jog we found him before that ice monster got him," Emma explained.

"And you didn't think to question him?" Miranda asked, "Good lord Emma, get over your feelings and pay attention."

Emma opened her mouth then closed it again, it was obvious who the Captain was talking about... Regina. She had walked off to sit down and look at the mirror, she hadn't overheard anything that they were saying as she seemed to be quite engulfed with figuring this mirror out. Emma glanced over at the brunette she really did care for, and might possibly have feelings for but would never ever admit it. Of course they fooled around before but that had ended years ago and Regina had moved on so the blonde was forced to move on as well, she looked back at Miranda with mild anger.

"I don't have feelings for her," she whispered angrily to her boss.

"I beg to differ," Miranda said back, she said it with force, "there are a lot of drunk nights with you Emma, and trust me she comes up. A lot."

"Well just shut up about it," Emma gave in, she did not confirm nor deny it she just clearly did not want to discuss her problem in any way shape or form, "what do we with it? How are we going to find out about this artifact if we don't know where to look, we've got no leads."

"Regina," Miranda said, Regina heard her name and looked over at them, "We use the mayor, the mayor will hold a town meeting and talk about how the store was broken into and she will say that she's keeping the mirror in her office until further notice and then you two wait."

"You want us to stake out for something that might not even work?" Emma rolled her eyes, "with the mayor."

"I like the idea of this," Regina nodded her head in approval, "But what's a stake out?"

Emma sighed and took the mirror from her partner, "let's go, we got work to do, I'll explain on the way there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so except a whole bunch of frequent updates, I'm in a really bad place right now and I just want to distract myself in the land of fanficiton. I just got out of a long relationship and I can say I'm not doing so hot... ANYWAYS! enough of my mumbo jumbo, this chapter does classify Emma as a deputy, yes she is a deputy.**

 **Don't forget she gave up being a Sheriff to the police chief/sheriff to her boss Miranda.. enjoy this chapter, ;)**

 **Reviews keep me going, I do love getting them. Thanks for your constant support! :)**

* * *

"So do we just sit here and wait?" Regina sighed, she leaned her arm against the yellow bugs door frame, she had rolled the wind down and was bored now.

They had been sitting outside Regina's office for at least an hour, "till the person who wants this mirror makes a move on your office."

Sydney had tagged along, he was in another car across the street Robin was off at the station doing other things, he was probably getting stoned out of his brains with Hook. They were always off doing stupid things, Hook had been pursuing Emma for a while and well eventually she gave in and they were kind of sort of dating. Not really? She told him no, but he was there, and being the woman she was, of course she had ended up fucking him one night. Emma sighed and leaned her head on her hand, Regina looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it always this..." Regina paused before she let out a huge sigh, "boring."

"Well usually you find things to y'know, talk about," Emma replied, honestly since they had called off the whole casual sex thing, it had been a bit awkward when it was just the two of them, then again if they were drunk that was a whole other story, "Which wouldn't be so awkward if we ever did talk."

"We do talk!" Regina exclaimed, of course she wouldn't deny it either things were rather awkward, she also couldn't deny that she did miss the blonde, she missed just talking. They used to talk for hours and now well, things were just awkward, honestly half the time Regina only believed they still talked because of Henry.

"Only when we're drunk," Emma mumbled, she slouched deeper into her seat, she didn't want to have this conversation with her ex... Is that what they were? They had never put a label on it but most days that's what it felt like, but other days it felt like they were best friends, things were too complicated sometimes, "How are things with Robin?"

"He's good," Regina replied with a small smile, "How are things with Killian Jones?" Regina saying his full name had Emma giving her an odd look.

"We aren't really together, I mean we had sex one time a few weeks ago..." Emma began.

"You two slept together?" Regina asked nonchalantly.

Emma let out a huge sigh and leaned her head back, "Yes." She groaned it out in frustration, which led Regina to let out a loud laugh.

The blonde deputy looked over at Regina with shock, she glared at her for a moment before she chuckled, "It's not funny, he's like a fucking puppy, oh god Regina he won't leave me alone."

Regina laughed even harder now, "Oh I think it is seeing as how you responded to my similar situation a few months ago I think it is very funny. I think the exact words you said to me were, 'Suck it up princess, life's tough. Learn to deal.' And that date! You were supposed to be my wing man, oh god I thought you had my back on that one but you had to go and get it on like donkey kong with some random woman!"

"I said no such thing," Emma moved closer to Regina and smacked her arm gently, "You asshole, you make me seem like such a slut, I happen to have some class!"

"Oh and what class is that?" Regina asked with a roll of her eyes, "How to ace dumpster diving?"

"Oh you bitch!" Emma was now unbuckling her seatbelt to what Regina thought would be a tackle, in her car, not sure how this would pan out, but that's when Regina noticed the light.

"My office!" Regina exclaimed pointing her finger to the window, Emma spun her head quickly and flung herself out of the side door, she grabbed both her guns and slapped one in Regina's hand, "Oh and you think I know how to use this? What, does the police department in this town just hand a gun to anyone who looks smart enough to use it!"

"Shut up and follow me," Emma ordered, she was now in the mode, deputy mode I guess, if you want to classify it as that, "Stay behind me."

* * *

Sydney was already on the other side of the building, they could also hear things being tossed in all directions. Emma and Regina picked up on Sydney's trail, they thought maybe they should see if anyone else would be around patrolling.

"Regina slow down, I said stay behind me," Emma exclaimed as she whisper yelled at the woman, "C'mon we gotta get to your office.

Regina grumbled a bit before there was screaming and Emma ran off in a flash leaving Regina behind in the dirt, Regina slipped as she ran to keep up and yelled out loudly. She hit her wrist hard, the blonde stopped in her tracks to see Sydney come running up to meet them. He lowered his gun and helped the brunette up while Emma began running up to the mayor's office, she could hear the opening of a window and cursing, the other two ran after Emma, she burst into the office to find a cloaked figure standing near the window.

As soon as the flung open the doors all the alarms began going off, the mysterious figure jumped out of the window, the blonde ran to the window to already see said figure running away. She sighed and returned to the other two, Sydney and Emma saw movement out of the corner of their eyes and moved the flashlight to it. It was just Regina turning the alarm off.

"That's bright could you not put the spotlight on me," Regina grumbled as she put her hand up to shield the light, she rolled her eyes as Emma moved it to look at something else.

Sydney was looking around the desk, that was where they left the mirror, they had left it in a drawer with magic on it, "He got the mirror? I thought you left it somewhere else."

"Emma that was your job!" Regina rolled her eyes as she fumbled with alarm some more.

"Get the damn lights on," Emma grumbled and ignored the brunette woman, all the lights were still turned off, the alarm stopped going off and the blonde let out a relieved sigh a few seconds later she flipped the lights on and of course it didn't work.

"Why did the alarms go off after we got here?" Regina grumbled, "What did this guy climb up a beanstalk and crawl into the window?"

"Looks like it,' Sydney said with a chuckle.

Emma walked over to the circuit breaker and opened it, she flipped a few things then the lights came on and off went the spotlight flashlights, Regina held her wrist and looked around. She had landed hard on it and she expected that it was sprained pretty badly, the blonde picked up her phone and called for backup. They would strip this place head to toe, Emma suddenly looked at Regina with wide eyes.

"Oh my god you bitch!" she yelled at Regina, Sydney looked up with a what the fuck on the verge of his lips, Regina just smiled, "Oh you knew I would forget that mirror isn't the right one is it?!"

"You know me too well," Regina played, she winked at the blonde and walked over to her desk to see what damage was left.

Sydney just stood their standing and observing the scene he had just witnessed, he shrugged his shoulders and left the room to see if everything else was okay, "I'm going to check everything downstairs."

"Holler if you find something," Emma told him with a smile.

"Will do," He replied simply.

As soon as Sydney left Regina complained about her wrist hurting, Emma was across the room and she looked up instantly and looked at the brunette whose face was of pain, in about four steps she was beside her son's mother.

"Let me see," Emma grabbed Regina's arm gently, she held the brunette woman's wrist gently in the palm of her hand while she ran a finger along the swollen wrist, she felt it and squeezed in a few places all very gently, "Well it's not broken, just sprained, badly sprained, do you have medical supplies in here?"

"Yes, in my desk drawer," Regina replied with an appreciative smile, she ran her not hurt wrist through her hair, "Emma you don't have to do this."

Emma squeezed the mayor's shoulder before walking over to the desk, "You're my partner Regina, it's what I'm here for."

The blonde deputy pulled open a couple drawer's before finding what she was looking for, she grabbed the tensor bandage and walked back over to her partner, "Thank you."

"No problem," the blonde replied as she wrapped the bandage around her partner's wrist, she wrapped it softly, not too loosely, "once the swelling goes down you should tighten that up for better support, you okay?"

"Yeah," Regina said with a small smile, she watched as Emma rubbed her thumb over the swollen bandaged part, her hand slowly moved to Regina's face where she stroked her cheek gently with her nail, her eyes were soft as she made contact with the blonde deputy, "I mean it could have been a lot worse for sure,"

"Well of course, you could have been alone and not with the best partner in town," Emma smiled which earned her a glare from the mayor, but Regina couldn't help but smile as she recognized that familiar twinkle in her eyes, she missed that, more than she would care to admit.

Emma glanced at the brunette's lips for a brief second before she looked back into the mayor's eyes, leaning closer she didn't wait for Regina to say anything as she felt the brunette's hand on her waist. The blonde woman missed these lips, it was like something she had longed to have again, she knew this wasn't good and it would probably mess things up but she didn't really care at this point, her heart raced as she realized this was happening. Again.

Regina's breath hitched as Emma close the space between them and their lips met, the blonde instinctively placed a hand on the brunette's back. Regina couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as she felt the familiar warmth of the deputy's mouth, just as quickly as it had begun it all ended. They could hear Sydney calling their name and Emma was the one who jumped a foot back leaving Regina standing there like a dog caught on the counter.

The blonde quickly glanced at Regina before she quickly strode off to see what Sydney wanted, the mayor stood in her office trying to recollect herself. Her mind was swimming with what just happened between the two, she put her sprained wrist up to her lips and touched them gently before she smiled. But the smile soon was gone from her face as she regained a professional look and walked into the other room where the two officers now were.


	4. Chapter 4

_Where are you?_

Emma received the text from Regina but she quickly shoved her phone in her pocket when she saw her son.

Henry exited Olive garden with a smile, he had gotten the job right away, they were so desperate for people that they just gave him the job. He saw his mom's yellow bug and ran towards it with a huge smile. Emma was standing outside the bug leaning against the door, she had dropped him off a few hours ago, after she had kissed Regina they had left. Emma had taken her back to the police department and had both gone home, they hadn't talked today as Emma had the day off, Regina decided that when Emma was off it is when she would do her mayoral duties.

Of course Henry had no clue of what was going on, he still believed that Emma had feelings for his other mom but he just gave up as they both just began declining to talk about it at all. But if he found out that they had kissed it had been like three years since they last were together?, Henry would certainly call it that, they had kept it hidden but they really hadn't Emma would stay late after the teenager had gone to sleep, it sucked a lot when they stopped.

The brunette boy still didn't know why they had stopped, they were so happy together and now, they weren't miserable, they were happy when they talked. Henry furrowed his brow thinking about it, he was glad that they were working together perhaps this whole idea of them being partners at work was dangerous, he hated false-hope.

"So?" Emma drawled out.

"I got the job!" Henry smiled and was encased by his mother's strong arms, he laughed as Emma gave him a pat on the head.

"I told you, you would! And you were worried," Emma smiled brightly at her kid as she walked around to the driver's seat, "But right now we gotta get our asses to Granny's!"

"What time is she going to be there?" Henry asked suddenly panicked that they would be late.

It was Mary Margaret's birthday tomorrow and they were throwing a surprise party for her. David was out with her now they had gone hunting in the forest and were spending some time together, he was bringing the petite brunette teacher around five o'clock, and it was already four forty.

"Five," Emma laughed, "We better get going."

Emma pushed on the gas pedal as they quickly drove across the small town to Granny's, they got there ten minutes to five and parked the bug a few blocks away, they sprinted to granny's as the five minute mark came around and made it just in time. Everyone was standing there waiting, they had come in the back entrance because everyone was ready, "Emma!" Regina called.

The blonde woman smiled and walked straight towards her, she smiled warmly, "Hey Regina."

Henry went and stood with some other people as they waited, "Emma... I wanted to talk about last night. I mean I know it's not a good time but I just.. Can we talk later?" she asked the blonde.

Emma nodded her head but everyone yelled surprise as her mom walked in, she yelled as well, Regina looked at the blonde with a small smile as she laughed with everyone else. Mary Margaret was standing there in utter shock, her bugged eyes were all too much for everyone to hold back their laughter.

"Oh my god you guys!" she squealed, she quickly began going around and hugging everyone, "Thank you so much!"

"Is everything okay Regina?" Emma asked once the cheering had quieted down, everyone was talking with Mary Margaret or getting food.

"I .. I wanted to.." Regina began but was interrupted by the pixie haired woman hugging her tightly.

"Happy birthday mom," Emma smiled as she hugged her mother tightly, "It was all Henry's idea."

Emma internally begged that her mother never left, she shot the woman a look of help but she was too busy talking and laughing away. She knew exactly what Regina wanted to talk about but she really didn't feel like getting stomped on by the mayor. Again. She didn't want to have to go through that awkwardness again and now that they were partners she couldn't very well just hide in her work and be emotionally distraught for weeks.

"Oh, of course it was him, he loves to stir up trouble," Mary Margaret laughed, she was joking obviously because the worst henry's done is probably kick over a garbage can by accident, yea he was kind of a pansy, "I'm going to go and find him!"

"We will see you later," Regina forced a smile upon her face, she had to admit the two got along but that damn pixie haired woman still always knew when to interrupt the wrong situation, she had seen the look of panic on the blonde woman's face, she waited for Mary Margaret to leave so they could continue their conversation, she looked around to make sure Henry was no where near them, "Emma, I," she took a deep breath before continuing, "I won't lie and say I'm not thinking about yesterday at all, clearly... there is something unresolved there and I think we should sort it out if we are to be partners."

"What are you saying?" Emma asked, she wasn't entirely sure what the mayor was getting at.

"Emma... I would be lying if I said I do not have feelings for you... But I would also be lying if I said I thought this going to work because I'll be honest with you I don't think it's going to work out but I do care about you," Regina couldn't believe she was saying that out loud, but it was the honest truth.

"I... Regina I don't know what to say, I mean, you know how I feel about you," Emma looked at the brunette with a sad look in her eyes, of course she cared for Regina but she knew that this was a bad idea but she was willing to try anyways, "I just, let me think about it for a while. That's a lot to process."

"Of course," Regina smiled, she squeezed the blonde's hand and walked off into the party to mingle.

Emma on the other hand stood there for a moment before she headed out the front door and leaned against one of the tables. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair, she wasn't sure what to think. To say she was scared was a bit of an understatement, she was terrified. She didn't know if she wanted this they weren't even together last time and it broke her heart, she didn't know if she could subject herself to that again. She didn't think she could do that again, and then there was Henry.

Oh how Henry still longs for his happy ending be taken place, seeing us happy was that kid's happy ending, he hasn't talked about them ever since the break up.

The blonde supposed that is what happened, they never officially admitted it but Emma stayed overnights, for dinner, they would get lunch together. They were like a teenage romance novel, hiding from their parents, Henry, they would always casually take business walks through the forest while they discussed their problems and then when Henry started catching on, she was more than willing to tell the boy and well that had been that. Regina didn't want to hide but Emma did. The blonde had left nothing between, everything that once was bright and beautiful to being nothing but dark sorrowful tears. It had never been the same, it seemed like it was family warfare take two.

They might be partners right now but when it came to Henry things often got out of hand and they would fight for days, weeks, months. Everyone, including Emma's parents all told her that people who claim to not be in love and fight like that, are most certainly lying. And eventually that ended and now they sometimes talked and got drunk at the bar, they were casual acquaintances. It was complicated and it didn't matter, the blonde woman was clouded with anxiety over the whole thing, she didn't want to think about this anymore, she couldn't, but it wouldn't go away, her hand on her forehead was a dead give away of the anxiety that was inside. Air, she needed air, the blonde woman neatly and quietly made her way to the door where she walked a few steps and just breathed for a while.

That's what she needed right now, she could think clearer now, the world was starting to get less shady, less dark. She stopped shaking as she just stood there and listened to the sound of the night sky, the owls could be heard amongst the wolves and other animals, she looked up at the romantic night sky presence. Emma ran a much calmer hand through her hair, she had taken a pause to breathe and figure out what was going through her head, of course the one person she really didn't want to see was outside, Hook.

Of course he was here, he was a smoker and he was enjoying a smoke right now, he nodded at her and she nodded back, he made no attempt of conversing. The two never really talked anymore, there had been a fling between the two of them but not anymore, it had ended a long time ago and the two hadn't really talked much since. Every now and then they would share a smoke or two.

She looked at Hook before quickly entering the building, she looked around for the brunette woman who tugged on her heartstrings and furrowed her brow, she figured that maybe she was in the bathroom. She walked across the room and into the hallway that lead upstairs to the bathrooms, she climbed the stairs effortlessly and froze dead in her tracks to see what she saw.

There was Robin. And then there was Regina. They were lip locked in what seemed never ending, Emma quickly thundered down the stairs. She looked at everyone in the room and smiled, she walked over to Henry and said she wasn't feeling good, she told everyone she was headed out.

"Emma!" Regina called as she pushed the door to granny's open, Emma was standing there almost at the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina walked up the stairs after the party started to use the restroom, she climbed the stairs and found nobody in the hall. She then proceeded to the room that was labelled 'ladies', she quickly got her business done and finished, while exiting the room, she found Robin.

He had stopped her and before she knew it she was being gently pushed against the wall in a liplock with Robin. It took the brunette all of five seconds to push him away.

"Robin what the hell?" She looked at the man with confusion, she wasn't sure what he was up to, they hadn't been a thing for a long time, "Look, I'm flattered but I just, Robin we've talked about this. You just lost her."

Marian had died little less than six months ago, it was cancer, it was brutal and horrible. Regina and Robin had fooled around for a while after that but when Robin got too close, the mayor was the one to call it quits on that, "But I care for you, so much."

"Robin, I'm sorry... my heart belongs to another."

"I understand."

"I have to go," Regina said quickly as she saw the blonde woman leaving through a nearby window, running down the stairs she flung the front door to Granny's open, "Emma!"

Emma spun around at the sound of her name, Hook was no longer outside he had made his way back inside to the party. She didn't want to fight with her, no she was not allowing herself to go through this pain again, they were partners strictly business and it would never be anything more than that, she had to remember that.

"Hey, Regina, I'm headed home," the blonde said through a forced smile, "I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh...Okay Emma, I hope you feel better."

"I uhm Regina, I think we should just be partners," Emma said softly, Regina didn't quite hear her.

"Emma you're whispering what did you say?" Regina was now less than two steps from the blonde.

"I think we should just stay partners," Emma repeated louder, this time she was brave and looked the brunette in the eyes, "nothing more than work."

Regina slowly nodded her head and took a step back, "I uhm." She paused and exhaled slowly, "Oh."

"I just think since we're working together, it wouldn't work," Emma reasoned, she was trying to convince herself it was bad too but then all she saw was her and Robin.

There was a long pause before the mayor finally spoke.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Regina smile sadly, "Just partners then."

Emma gave her a quick smile, "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma," Regina replied, she turned back to the diner to go back inside.

"Regina!" Emma called, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Regina smiled, but didn't say anything, she mumbled to herself, "this hurt more than expected."

* * *

 **Graham was at the police station, he had gone to the party for a while but once it ended he reluctantly had to come back to work. The rugged man had already driven around town and was now sitting at his desk with his feet up tossing a ball in the air. His phone suddenly rang, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket he answered.**

"Hello?" he said into the phone with a sigh, who the hell calling at this time, it was two in the morning whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Graham?" Gus said, he was one of the bartenders at the rabbit hole, "It's Leroy, he's drunk and he got into a fight with Ryan. Both of them are beaten up pretty badly, nothing serious but could you come get them?"

Graham sighed, "Yes I'll be right there Gus."

"Thank you," Gus said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Graham sat there for a moment and just stared at the ceiling, he didn't want to have to deal with this shit right now. He grumbled a few more curse words before grabbing the keys that lay on the desk and headed for the door, he slowly made his way down the stairs. He walked outside to find the weather was rather brisk, it was summer of course so it wasn't to bad but it was enough to rethink wearing shorts to work, the sky was beautiful here.

The stars were out and just looking at the stars made the young man want to just lay on the hood of his car and stare at them, he used to that all the time back before the curse. He spent hours in the forest, he missed that, being alone away from all these people, though most the people he had come to known very well now weren't all that bad. He rather enjoyed their company, shaking off his thoughts he open the door to his police cruiser and put the key in the ignition.

* * *

"Regina come here," Miranda spoke as the brunette woman walked up the stairs to where her partner's office was.

Emma was standing there beside Miranda leaning over the desk looking at paperwork with her brow furrowed, Regina couldn't help but let her eyes rove over the blonde's flawless body, "Morning Emma."

Emma shot her head upright not even aware of the brunette's presence, she stood upright and fixed her shirt, "Hey Regina, I brought you coffee." She nodded to the other desk where a coffee sat untouched.

"Oh god you're the best," Regina smiled and grabbed the coffee, she took a sip before walking over to the paperwork, "did you guys find something?"

Of course Regina didn't notice the blush on Emma's cheeks, Miranda just rolled her eyes and walked over to the two woman.

"We did actually," Miranda said simply, she stood in between the two woman, "We checked the security cameras and found that Grace, Jefferson's daughter passed by the shop four times the other night when there was a break in Gold's shop, not less than an hour after her fourth trip somebody broke in, it was a man and then the camera was cut off. That's all we have from the security tapes."

"And where is Grace now?" Regina asked as she took another sip from her coffee.

"She's at work," Emma replied as she too took a drink from her coffee, "the olive garden with Henry, he told me they shared a shift today."

"Go check it out," Miranda told them, "I want to know who this man is, we swept the whole place, we are waiting for fingerprint results."

"C'mon on Regina," Emma said softly, she grabbed her coat and keys before heading down the stairs with the brunette hard on her heels.

* * *

"That was awkward," Regina mumbled under her breath, they had only ended up hitting a dead end, a dead end that involved a blushing son that belonged to the two woman.

Emma didn't say anything she just nodded her head, she got into the car and sighed, "Well that didn't end as planned."

"Emma!" A voice called which just had Emma cringe, she sighed as the pirate walked up to her with a bright smile, he looked positively happy today.

The blonde woman sighed, looking up at him through the open window she forced a smile at the older man. She had to squint to see the man, the sun was out and it was a gorgeous day, Emma might even have to stop by the beach later. Perhaps she could entice Henry to to go the beach with Grace and herself, only having found out moments ago that the two had been fooling around that night so she figured maybe they would go to the beach but she doubted it.

"Hook," Emma stated, she smiled at him again and he leaned down so he could see her face better, "what can I do for you?"

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening?" He asked with puppy dog eyes, he smiled as he noticed Regina, "Morning Regina."

"Good morning Killian," Regina replied with a forced smile, she looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow the two made eye contact quickly.

With one quick glance at the brunette and memories of last night she made up her mind, "I'd love to."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma walked down the stairs of her parent's apartment, she had her own loft but as of right now she was stuck here rooming with her parents while having her kitchen and bathroom fixed up. As for Henry, he stayed at Regina's, he was usually there anyways, most of his things were there, Emma got him on weekends and Wednesday nights, during school.

Now that it was the summer, he was all over the place it was a miracle either of them saw him at all, of course during school he dove into his work and got excellent marks, both of his mother's made sure of that.

"Are you ready?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile, her mother had pestered her until Emma had told them where she was going, David was sitting at the table looking at his daughter.

"Yes mom," Emma rolled her eyes, she was wearing a dress that her mother had made her put on, she felt ridiculous, Hook was taking her to one of the fancier restaurants, 365 days of dining.

"Well have fun and stay safe," David put in, he had his arms crossed, he still didn't like the pirate but if it made Emma happy then so be it, "Happy Friday date night."

"Thanks dad," Emma rolled her eyes before putting her heels on and heading out the door, she walked outside and stood in the warm summer air, the sun had gone down but it was still lovely outside.

A few minutes later Hook showed up in his beaten up chevy, he smiled as he reached across the seats to open the door for the blonde, and a few minutes later, they were on their way to dinner.

* * *

Emma sat at the table with a bored expression on her face, she tried to remain interested and in tune with what the man was saying. They had talked a fair bit about television which had been a good conversation, but other than talking about boats and his guyliner she was fairly bored, she could sense that Hook was having a good time but herself on the other hand, not so much.

"Shall I order us some drinks?"

"Not tonight..." Emma smiled awkwardly, she looked down at the napkin on her lap to avoid eye contact with the man.

Of course he wanted in her pants, that's what she had given him last night why would tonight mean any different? She wasn't interested in sleeping with the hooked pirate, she wasn't interested in a relationship, with the hooked pirate... the thought made her shudder with disgust. She definitely did not want to be with him, perhaps she would eventually find him more interesting.

"Ah... bit worried you'll find me even more resistible after a few libations?" He asked with a wicked grin, her eyes widened, as the waiter came around Emma flagged him down.

"Cheque please," Emma whispered to the waiter who looked at her with a confused look, they hadn't even gotten their dinner yet, but when she looked at him expectantly, he nodded his head and scampered off to find the machine, "I'm sorry."

She stood at once, Hook looked at her with a wounded expression, he was clearly confused and had no idea what he did wrong. The blonde looked at him one last time before leaving the restaurant, she walked out of the diner and kicked off her heels, she walked through town bare feet. She hoped to god that her parents didn't wait up, and she soon smiled when she saw that the lights weren't on, she slipped her heels back on and made her way up the stairs.

Sticking her key in the lock she opened the door to pitch darkness, she closed the door behind her and leaned against the door with a sigh, all of a sudden there was a light on and her parents were sitting there on the couch.

"How was it?" Mary Margaret beamed with joy, David sat there with his arms crossed on the couch looking grumpy and protective.

Emma rolled her eyes and just walked away, she went upstairs and slammed the door to her room, she flopped across the bed on her back. Forcing her eyes closed she willed the night that had just taken place to go away, she wished she had never said yes, her parents sat downstairs wondering what had happened. She could hear them walk up the stairs slowly, their muffled whispers as they neared the entrance of her room, dammit did she ever wish they were done with her apartment right now.

* * *

"Mom!" the blonde drawled out as she woke up to find the brunette woman passed out beside her in the bed, "I thought I told you to go to your own bed."

"Oops," the pixie haired woman smiled sheepishly, of course she wanted to sleep with her daughter they used to it all the time but now the blonde was always so standoffish and cold, "we are having a mother daughter day."

"It's my only day off and you expect me to spend it taming wild animals with you?" Emma groaned in anger as she saw that it was only six in the morning, it was to early to be awake on a saturday.

"It will be fun, I will let you sleep some more but we are to be out of here by eight, don't make me come back up here to wake you, it won't be pretty," Mary Margaret smiled and joyfully skipped down the stairs.

* * *

"Emma come on let me see the bathing suit!" The pixie haired woman whined as she stood outside the changing room at the beach shop, they weather had gotten particularly nicer and the two had decided to for for a swim down at the beach. But of course Emma being who she was didn't have a bathing suit.

"I'm coming!" Emma rolled her eyes, "Give me a damn minute to get this blasted thing on."

A few seconds later Emma burst out of the change room and stepped out wearing a simple bright red bikini. Mary Margaret smile and ushered her over to the cashier where she proceeded to pay for it with the blonde still wearing it, she then .ripped off the tags and pulled the blonde outside to the beach.

"Don't rip my arm off," Emma exclaimed, "Jesus slow down we've got all day."

"Ok ok, sorry I'm just excited, because guess who I invited!" She smiled brightly.

"Oh heavens who?" Emma sighed as she stepped outside to see that her mother had invited everyone whom she worked with including Regina, nobody else was wearing a bathing suit yet, "I thought this was supposed to be daughter mother time?"

"Well I wanted to have some other people, we can have some fun and drink, it's saturday! We have screwdrivers!" Her mother beamed with excitement.

Regina, Henry's mother, enemy, friend, partner, all these titles for one perfect woman, well she wasn't perfect but she was pretty close to it. The blonde smiled at the brunette woman, she walked over to her partner with an awkward smile.

"Hi," Emma said.

"Hey Emma, how was your date with the pirate?" Regina asked with wicked smile, she knew Emma didn't like Hook, she wasn't an idiot.

"How is the forest dweller? Emma shot back instantly, earning her a chuckle from Regina, "Go get your bathing suit on and I'll make us some drinks."

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me! What do you guys think so far, I think as you can tell this has turned into a kind of a slow burn type of fanfiction but honestly tell me what you like and dislike. What would you like to see ill be taking some suggestions for sure! Just let me know and I'll write them into later chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry I havent updated in a while, I took forever to write this. AHa then my editor was super busy then I didn't actually upload it until today. Haha anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

Regina had barely gotten her top off before the blonde woman was yelling at her about some police call, the brunette woman rolled her eyes but when she heard the police siren going she quickly threw her bikini top on and ran towards the car. She had been looking forward to this afternoon on the beach, it would be nice to see Emma as she hadn't in long, I mean it had been a day and she was, well she was used to seeing her every day and anyways. It was nice to see her.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina yelled.

"We got to go now! A few of the young wolves changed early and they are going nuts," Emma swore as she could hear yelling from within the town, "hurry! We don't have time for you take forty years."

Regina ran behind Emma in her bikini top while the blonde woman had somehow managed to change but the brunette guessed she had just tossed on her top and shorts. They jumped into Emma's yellow bug and she sped down the road, "Make a siren appear on top of my car."

Regina quickly obeyed her partner's request, "Where?"

"Near the clock tower there is an event going on today, clearly they are a little hungry, there's children, get the box with our vests in it, I got one for you it just came in."

"Got it," Regina grabbed the cardboard box and pulled out two vests both saying Storybrooke police on the back, she slipped into the bulletproof vest and buckled it on, "lean forward so I can get yours behind you."

Emma leaned forward as she continued racing the car down the street, she leaned back and raised her arms all whilst still driving. She allowed Regina to do her vest up, she then proceeded to direct the Mayor to reach under the seat and grab two guns, she smiled as she looked at Regina's raised eyebrows.

"How long have you had loaded firearms under your car seat waiting for this moment to happen?" Regina laughed, she knew Emma loved to tell her dramatic police stories, nothing exciting usually happened so a police chase every once in awhile was no big deal.

The last big exciting thing that happened was capturing Cruella, now that was one hell of a shit show that almost burned the clock tower down, it had happened near over a year now and the clock had been fixed. The deranged woman who had a strange attraction towards Emma was now locked up in the jail cell among all the others they had taken into the Storybrooke's prison where they served out their time as all others do.

"You remember how to use that?" Emma asked as she grabbed her gun and pulled over, they could see the chaos, people screaming everyone from the station was there.

"Do I look like a newborn child?!" Regina rolled her eyes as she followed close behind Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh can you not be serious for one second?"

Regina scoffed out a grumbled response, "Like you were so serious when you asked out that pirate, how serious!"

All of a sudden a giant wolf was racing towards Emma, she pointed her gun at the wolf and commanded it to stop. The wolf didn't stop, the blonde was facing the other direction dealing with an injured woman on the ground.

Regina did her best to get the gun to work, she fiddled with it for a few seconds before throwing it to the ground she then used magic on the wolf and both of them went flying in opposite directions as if they had both struck a wall.

Emma was knocked to the ground as well, but not nearly as hard as the wolf and Regina were, the blonde jumped up and ran over to her partner, "Regina, are you okay?"

She rested a hand on the brunettes shoulder as she sat up, she sat up okay with the help of the blonde, "Yea I'm okay, that wolf almost got you, I couldn't let you get hurt."

Emma smiled, "Thank you Regina."

"I've got your back," Regina smiled and bumped Emma's shoulder, "Partner."

All the wolves were suddenly surrounding Regina and Emma, their teeth bared and ready to attack. Emma grabbed her gun and Regina summoned fireballs, they stood back to back covering each other, "Ready?"

"I'm ready." Regina stated.

All of a sudden, what seemed like a blow horn that went off and all the wolves went running, Emma's eyes widened. She looked over at her partner whose eyes were just as wide, they both knew what that sound was, after all they tested it out together.

"Viper 2 to Viper 3 what's your position?" Emma said into her radio, Regina looked at Emma with a confused look but didn't question the blonde.

"Viper 3 to Viper 2, I'm at the prison, it's a disaster, get over here," David spoke into the radio, he disappeared after that.

Emma got into her car, Regina got in, the blonde didn't even wait for the Mayor to close the door before she drove towards the police precinct.

"Holy shit Emma!" Regina yelled as they almost hit someone, the mayor noticed some of these people, people that she had personally tossed in the storybrooke prison.

"Cruella can't get out!" Emma yelled as she pulled up to the police station doors, she stopped the car half on the road half on the grass, she really didn't care at that point, "She will hurt you."

"I don't think we have much of a chance of her staying in her cell," Regina yelled out as she ran through the doors right on Emma's heels.

"David!" Emma yelled, she stopped abruptly in the hall to wait for her father's voice to be heard.

Regina stopped right beside Emma, the lights suddenly flickered out as the building shook. The two woman fell to the ground from the vicious shake of the ground. The brunette fell down on top of the blonde, Emma was on her stomach so their position was rather awkward.

"Here Emma!" David called from down where the prisoners were kept.

Emma jumped up as quickly as possible causing the brunette to fall a bit closer to the floor, "Jesus Christ Emma!" Regina called as the blonde sprinted towards her father's voice.

"Sorry!" the deputy called as she continued running towards the only stairs, "C'mon!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she ran down the hall after the blonde, she hadn't done this much running her heels before. It wasn't exactly easy to run in them but she hadn't broken an ankle yet. The mayor followed her partner down the stairs and towards her former enemy's lover, she flipped her hair out of the way as she walked slowed her pace to a walk.

She joined Emma and David, he was okay and nothing had happened but the prison on the other hand, was beyond a mess, the walls torn to shreds, vulgar things written on the wall, lights destroyed, Regina looked around in awe at the destroyed place.

"Cruella's out," David spoke softly as he looked at Regina.


End file.
